immortal forever: book 1
by ima steal your chocolate
Summary: max and angle got their expiration dates. then the flock kicks them out. they live with jeb in spoons- sorry forks and see what happens next
1. Chapter 1

**I know this has been done before but I really like this idea a lot so I will have a lot of fics playing around with this idea. Now on with the show… erm, story.**

The nice warm rain slid down my back relaxing my tense muscles. I gently messaged my wings to get the dirt off of them. Yep, I said wings. And no I'm not telling you how I got them so go read my books. I reluctantly turned off the water and stepped out of the shower stall wrapping myself in a bbbbiiiggggg puffy towel. As I ran a brush through my tangled hair I caught sight of my neck and saw a flash of black. Upon closer examination I realized it was a date 1/2/13. Oh. My. God. That's in two days. Carefully shielding my thought I quickly got dressed and walked out of the bathroom the cool air pummeling my skin after the warmth of the bathroom. I was met with a tearful angel who told me the worst thing since about three seconds ago. She got her expiration date too. I kneeled to her level and whispered my eyes brimming with tears "I got mine to." That set her off sobbing more than ever. This told me she was really sad because it takes a lot to make one of us cry. What are we goanna do max? She thought. I said aloud that we will wait to the day of it so the wont worry about it and run of to find a cure. She nodded and we cleaned ourselves up so they won't know anything's wrong. We also made a plan so that when we die they will be less affected by it. We locked ourselves in the bathroom and began scheming. Little did we know even worse planning was going on in the other side of the house. We talked about how we were goanna detach from the flock. About an hour later the rest of the flock were scattered around the living room as Angel and I were sitting as far as possible from the nearest member. Nudge looked at Fang and he nodded. What's going on? I wondered. He stood up and began to speak looking directly at Angel and me. I started to get a little worried as I saw the rest glaring at us "We want you two gone. Max your are arrogant and full of yourself. Angel, your too weak to do any proper fighting and it's your fault you were caught and all of this happened. Now leave!" By now tears were streaming down both of our faces but I stopped short. This could be the very thing that would help the flock deal with us being gone. Suddenly Total stood up and started protesting but was silenced with one of fangs glares. "I'm going with them" the Scottish terrier announced and jumped into my arms. With that Angle and I jumped out the window and into the world again. But this time was different. This time we were alone. This time we were about to die. And nothing could save us.

**Okay it's short but it's something! Tell me what you think of the end? TELL ME!**

**R&R! Sorry for the spelling mistakes!**


	2. our home

**Hay look I'm updating. Sorry for being so late my dad just came home from a seven month long deployment and I'm going to move on May 3. So enjoy!**

It's been 6 months since we were kicked out and we don't have much time left. We were above forks, Washington when the voice spoke to me for the first time in days. _Max you're not going to die. Your becoming immortal . And how is that?_ I asked. Of course it didn't answer. Angle noticed my stop. _What is it? _She thought to me. _We are becoming immortal_. I answered. She stared at me in astonishment trying to see if I was joking or not. I wasn't. I was dead serious. She laughed and started to do tricks in the air. I smiled and sent a thought to her. As you can probable see we don't speak any more. _What?_ I had sent. This time it was her turn to startle me.

" We're not going to die!" She called. I smiled and scoured the ground with my eyes looking for a place to land. My eyes caught a small clearing and I shot down towards it.

" Race you there!" I yelled to Angle. She sped like a bullet down to the clearing but I still won. I did a little happy dance when I landed. I looked around and I relized it was an old camp site. There was a fire pit, a picnic table, and a river where we could get water. Angle landed beside me and looked around. She smiled and sent a thought to my mind. _It's like this place was made for us. Can we stay here?_ I smiled back and said something that would make her extremely happy._ Sure and since we're here we should go to school._ I sent back to her. She hugged me and picked out a tree to put her stuff in. I noticed that it rained a lot here so I'd have to do something to make sure we didn't get wet.

"Angle we need to go to the store." I called. She hopped down from her tree and skipped over to me. I took her hand and we ran into the forest to find the town. We followed our strange direction thing and quickly found the town. It was very small and it looked like everyone knew everyone else's secrets. That bothered me but I didn't let it show. We walked into the nearest shop and started to look around. I saw a clear tarp-like thing that was like mesh. I walked over to it and studded it. The covering was huge and would definitely cover the small campsite. It was tinged green so it would be hard to spot in the dense forest. The only problem would be is to where to hang it. Oh well. We will figure that out later. Angle and I walked up to the casher to check out our tarp/ mesh thingy. After the hike back to the camp we got a surprise. There was a pole in the middle of the camp and 5 beams spread out from the top of it like a spider web to 5 trees. There was a note that said:

_I'm sorry for what I did but I hope this makes up for it. By the way I already signed you p at forks high._

_-Jeb_

I looked around almost happy. As I did that something in the tree line caught my eye. I walked over to it to investigate and gasped. Sitting there was a black motorcycle with an extra seat in the back so it was perfect for Angle and me. There was two helmets one gold and the other one was black. I think you can tell which one is mine. Upon closer inspection I noticed a bumper sticker with the saying well behaved woman rarely make history. I smiled at that. Angle came bouncing over done inspecting the new set up to look at the bike. She squealed and put on her gold helmet to check the size. It fit snuggly and she looked adorable in it. After I took off her helmet she helped me fly to the top of the pole to position the tarp thing. We hooked it to a small hook on top of the pole and draped the rest of it to hang over the tees the beams are connected to. Satisfied by our work I sat in a tree covered by the mesh over head. As the twilight fell and we drifted off I knew we were going to be okay. Better then okay actually. We will thrive.

**If anyone has any questions don't be afraid to ask. It can be about anything really. Just ask. And no one commented on my endings. I still want feed back.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN**_

I'm so sorry that I have to do this but this story will have to wait for the next update. I have a really long chapter on my computer ( im doing this on my iphone) but I cant update it because im moving and my internet connection was turned off.

See y'all in luissiana! Wish me luck!


End file.
